Kurt Hummel's Reality
by gleehunger
Summary: The spin off to Kurt Hummel's Heaven. Kurt just woke up from a coma and is faced with more drama then in his dream. Can reality be better then his dream or will he just wished he stayed in his coma? Or will someone be ruining his life by threatening to reveal secrets to the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! WHOS READY FOR REALITY? Well cause I am. Because I am writing this at the end of summer please excuse me if I don't upload a lot because school just started fro me last week. So just remember please follow me on twitter gleehunger. Enjoy! By the way if you did not read Kurt Hummel's Heaven please do because the content in this season will have to do with the last season. Also it picks up right where we left in Season one in Kurt Hummel's Heaven. Please review!**

**CHAPTER 1:**

What the hell just happen? Did Finn really just fuckin kiss me?

"What the hell was that," I asked.

" Um I really don't know," Finn said.

"So you just go kissing people now?"

"No… I mean I don't know. I am," he said.

"Shut up Finn" I said.

"Wha.."

"Ya shut up. I don't need to hear it. You are the one who brought me into this hospital and then when I finally wake up from a coma you kiss me? WHAT THE HELL," I said.

" Well I think I should go now," he said.

"Ya don't you think so?" I said.

"Bye," he said.

I said nothing. Then he left. Thank god. Wait was all that just happened the past three days fake? I really think so. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it," I asked.

"It is me," Puck said.

"What do you want Puck?"

"I just want to see how you are doing," He said.

"I am fine. Just woke up and the drama starts," I said.

"What happened Kurt," he said.

"Wait did you just call me Kurt," I asked.

"Ya that is your name," he said.

Then I had a flash back to my dream where Puck said the same thing to me.

"Are you ok," he asked.

"I am fine again," I said.

" Um I heard what happened."

"What did you hear," I asked.

"That Finn pretty much beat the fuck out of you a couple days ago," he said.

"He did not beat me up all he did was slap me really hard."

"Ugh that son of a bitch," he said.

"You can say that again."

"Well I am going to go," he said.

"Why," I asked.

"Well you need some more sleep."

"I was just in a coma for three days I don't think I need more sleep," I said.

"Well I am just going to go," he said.

"Ok what ever," I said.

" Bye," he said.

"Bye."

Then he left. I am all alone in this hospital. The same one my mom died in. Then I felt the tears come. Oh no why now? Why do I need to be emotional now?

"Um Kurt," I heard a voice.

"Sam," I said.

And there was the hot and sexy Sam Evens waiting in my door way. Well the hospital door way but what ever.

"Hey Sam," I said.

"Hey Kurt," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Time for chapter Two. Please review! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"How are you feeling," Sam asked.

"I could be better," I said.

"Ok. I heard what Finn did. And I am really sorry."

"Wow does news really spread fast," I asked.

"Well ya. I just feel really bad," he said.

"You did nothing Sam."

"Well I care for you Kurt," he said.

"You what?"

"I care about you Kurt," he said again.

"Like as a friend?"

"Ya like that," he said.

Well my hopes just dropped a whole lot.

"So what are you doing here," I asked.

"Well I visit everyday."

"You do," I asked.

"Ya I do."

"Wow that's really nice of you," I said.

"Thank."

"Well I need to get more sleep," I said.

"Wait but you just came out of a coma," Sam said.

"Well I feel tired" I said.

"Ok well see you tomorrow." He said and left.

Wow today has been going really good to really bad. Why do I mess everything up? Why is life so hard? Why why why? Well all I could do now is go to sleep. Just got to wait until tomorrow. Gosh cant it come anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Long time not written. Sorry I have not written in a little while. I had a lot on my plate. I just started my first year of High School. So I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I am planning on updating really soon after this. Please review!**

**CHAPTER 3:**

So today I am finally being released from the hospital. I am really happy! Dad and Finn are coming to pick me up!

"Mr. Hummel are you ready to go," asked a nurse.

"Um sure," I said.

"Your father and brother are waiting for you out the door," she said.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"Your welcome Mr. Hummel."

Then I went for the door and I saw them. My dad looked very tired and Finn looked so nervous!

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey son," dad said.

Finn said nothing he just looked at the floor.

"Ready to go," I asked.

"Um if you are," dad said.

"Ok well I am ready to go," I said.

"Ok let's go," dads said.

**BACK AT THE HUMMEL/HUDSON HOUSE.**

When we got home I went straight to my room. Thank god after being in a coma for three days they finished Finn's room so he is out of mine! Ya I get my big room back!

"Hey Kurt can I talk to you," Finn asked from the stairs to my room.

"Um I guess," I said.

"I am really sorry about what happened. I really was not thinking," he said.

"Finn I thought we went over this. It is fine. Everyone makes a mistake. It is not like you wanted to get me in a coma," I said.

"No I mean what happened in hospital when you came out of your coma," Finn said.

Wait is he still going on about the kiss?

"What?"

"It was a mistake," he said.

"IT WAS A MISTAKE! Finn I understand you can be really stupid sometimes but that is inappropriate. IT WAS A MISTAKE," I shouted.

Finn looked really embarrassed.

"Kurt I really did not mean it like that," he said.

"Finn just get out," I said.

"Ok Kurt," he said.

Then he left. How can he say something like that? It was a mistake. At the time it was not a mistake. Gosh Finn is such a ass whole!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Hey Everyone! I AM BACK! ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 4 part 1:**

What Finn was completely wrong! That ass whole! Wait is someone knocking on my door?

"Kurt can I come in," a voice said.

"Who is it," I asked.

"It is Sam."

"Oh sure come in," I said.

"How are you feeling," He asked.

"I am fine. You?"

"I am more worry about you then me," he said.

"Aww that is so sweet!"

"Well um thanks," he said.

"Oh sorry did I just gay out in front of you," I asked

"Yep," he said.

"I am sorry. I know it makes you feel awkward," I said.

You see ever since I meet Sam I had a crush on him. I know he does not like me back but I will keep on trying. I am going to make sure this does not end up like Finn where he is kind of scared of me and everything.

"Um Kurt you there," Sam asked.

"Sorry I was thinking," I said.

"About what," he asked.

"Um nothing important. So why did you come over," I asked.

"What I am not able to visit a friend after he comes out of the hospital?"

"Well you never came over here to hang out with me. You usually come here to hang out with Finn," I said.

"Well I want to hang out with you know," he said.

"Ok"

"So tell me again how you ended up in the hospital," he asked.

"Well Finn and I had a fight and well he hit me really hard and I blacked out," I said.

"That ass whole," he said.

"Hey it was a mistake," I said.

"I know but it makes me so angry that he did that to you," he said.

He cares about me! OH MY GOSH HE CARES ABOUT ME! This is like a first. Never ever had I imagine him saying that. This is like really amazing! Like how would you feel if your crush said that they cared about you? I think you would feel amazing! Wait who am I talking to?

"He is sooo perfect," I whispered.

"What you say," he asked.

"Oh nothing," I said.

"So do you want to watch a movie?"

"YES!" I said.

"What do you want to watch," he asked.

"Can we please watch Mean Girls?"

"I have never seen that one before," he said.

"Wait you have never seen Mean Girls?"

"Nope never seen it or heard of it," he said.

"Well we got to make sure you do," I said.

"Why?"

"Well because it is like the most important movie a teenager to watch," I said.

"Well why are we just sitting here? Lets watch this movie," he said.

After that I got up and went to my dvd collection. And found Mean Girls in it. I put it in the dvd player and we started to watch the previews. I knew this is going to be amazing! Cant wait to see his reaction to the movie!


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Who is ready for the next chapter! I think I am! Review and favorite like always! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4 PART 2:**

As the movie finished it seemed like we were cuddling. He was literally that close to me. If I could I would be fangirling out but he is not famous. Well he is famous in my mind. Then the movie finished.

"So… What did you think," I asked.

"That was the best movie ever. Next to Avatar of coarse."

"I really do love that movie," I said.

"Ya it is so fetch!"

"Gretchen stop trying to make fetch happen. It is not going to happen," I said mocking the movie.

"That part was soooo funny," he said laughing.

Wait is he actually laughing at what I said.

"Kurt are you ok," he asked.

"I am fine like always," I said.

"Well you were spacing out there," he said.

"Oh sorry I was in deep thought like always," I said.

"Why wont you tell me what you were thinking," he asked.

"It is nothing," I said.

"It is something because you keep on thinking about it," he said.

"Sam it is really nothing," I said.

"OK. OK"

"So you really did like that movie," I asked.

"Ya I did it was really funny," he said.

Then I saw him leaning in to me. Then Finn just barged in to the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE," he yelled.

"Nothing Finn we were just hanging out," I said.

"It did not look like that," Finn said.

"What did it look like then," I asked.

"It looked like he was going to kiss you," Finn said.

"I was not," Sam said.

"He was not," I said.

"You know what I am going to go," Sam said.

"You don't need to go same," I said.

"No it is fine. It is late. Sorry Kurt maybe we could do this again," He said getting up going to the door.

Then he left. Really Finn did he have to that?

"What was that," I asked.

"I thought he was going to kiss you," he said.

"Well he didn't," I said.

"Well that was awkward. I am going to go now," Finn said.

"Ya you should," I said angry.

"Sorry Kurt," Finn said.

"Bye Finn," I said.

Did he just ruin my life. I was finally getting close to the person I have a crush on and he just has to ruin it. This really pisses me off. Gosh does Finn ruin everything?


	6. Chapter 5

**Who is ready for a new chapter! I think I am! As always please review and fav. Love all you guys! Also this is my new fav chapter because well you will see.**

**Chapter 5:**

Did Finn really mess things up with Sam last night? That son of a bitch! It is like he is spying on my. Wait he is not doing that. That is just stupid.

"Hey Kurt I just want to say I am sorry for last night," Finn said from the top of the stairs to my room.

"Finn just go away," I said.

After that I went up stairs went outside to my car. In the matter of minutes I was at school. As I got out of the car I saw Sam. Wait is he looking at me? No he is not. He is just looking in my direction. Wait he is looking at me. Wait he is walking over to me. Wait I am still in my car. I need to get out it. Then I got of my car. I turned around to lock my car but then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sam.

"Hey Sam," I said.

"Hey Kurt. Can I talk to you," he asked.

"Sure. So what's up Sam?"

"Well about last night." He started to say.

"Sam I know you were not going to kiss my," I said.

"Oh well what if I said. I was going to," he said.

"Oh well then ok. Wait why were you going to kiss me," I asked.

"Um I don't know. It kind of felt right but hey maybe it was just hormones," he said.

"Um ok. Ya I guess that was it," I said.

That really did hurt to hear. Why did he just tell me that? Is there a reason to that? That was completely out of character of him.

"So well Kurt I will see you later," he said.

"Ya I guess," I said.

Then he left. What just happened? Then I felt my phone vibrate. I checked it to see got a new text but it was from a blocked number.

" **Getting cozy with your new boy toy I see. Just remember I am always watching you. And also I know everything. Bitch get ready for a crazy ride. –A" **That's what the text read.

Wait who is –A? I looked around to see a bunch of people near by. But I saw no one I knew. Gosh this –A person is scaring me.

**Authors notes:**

**This –A person is kind of like Pretty Little Liars but my –A is a total bitch so get ready because is going to attack Kurt's life really hard.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Ready for another chapter! Thnx to all the amazing reviews in the last chapter! Now it is time for the continuation of the story! Who's ready? Secrets may be reveled. Please review. **

**Chapter 6:**

I kept looking around still no one saw Sam and I talking. I am really sure about that.

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes said.

Wait where did she come from?

"Hey Mercedes. Um when did you get here," I asked.

"I just got here. Why? Something happened."

Her face looked like she was worried for some reason. Why is she is already worried if I have not said anything.

"Um nothing happened Mercedes. I was just talking to Sam," I said.

"Wait why were you talking to Sam?"

"Um he came up to me. I did nothing," I said on my defense.

"Alright then lets go to class," She said pointing to school.

Then my phone buzzed again. I looked to see I got another text from an unknown person.

It read:

" Be careful now. Your life is about to turn to hell. –A"

Who ever –A is he or she is really trying to scare me. And well it is working. I am scared out of my mind.

"Kurt you coming," Mercedes said.

"Ya hold up," I said.

**Later that day!**

Thank god it is lunch now. I have not gotten anymore –A text since this morning so I think I am good for the rest of the day. The lunch special today is mystery meat. Ewww. Sitting down at the same lunch table as I do always. The table in the corner of the cafeteria. Mercedes joined me and so did Rachel. Usually Rachel would sit with Finn but right now they are taking a break from each other.

"So how is your day going Kurt," Rachel asked as she was picking up her vegan lunch.

"It is ok. Just a little weird. But right now it is fine. You," I asked.

"Um it is ok. Well if is just boring because me and Finn are taking a break," she said.

"Girl you need to stop thinking about him. It is not healthy. Like you just said you guys are on a break," Mercedes said.

"Ya Rachel it is really not that healthy," I said nodding my head.

Rachel looked down at her lunch; she looked like she was going to cry.

"Rachel please don't cry," I said.

"I am not going to cry," Rachel said looking back up from her lunch.

"Ya you were going to cry. I can read your face very clear Rachel. You like a window I can see right through you," Mercedes said.

"Well thank for the help you guys but I am doing fine," Rachel said.

"We were not trying to help you. We just did not want to see you cry," I said.

"Wow very stern Kurt," Mercedes whispered to me.

"Sorry Rachel," I said.

"Well lunch is about to be over. So I am going to get going," Rachel said while getting up.

"Rachel lunch just started. Why are you leaving," Mercedes asked looking at Rachel.

"I need to go ask a teacher a question," Rachel said.

"All the teacher are eating there lunches Rachel. Where are you really going," I said.

"Fine you guys caught me. I was going to go and see Finn," Rachel said while sitting back down.

"Rachel calm down. Just sit and tell what you two were planning," Mercedes said.

"We were just going to make out in the janitor's closet," Rachel said.

" Rachel sit down and finish your lunch you need to stop worrying about Finn and his needs. You need to think about your self and your health. You need to stop this right now. Right Mercedes," I asked looking at Mercedes.

"Ya Kurt is right Rachel," Mercedes said.

"Fine I will stay but if Finn breaks up with me I am blaming you two," She said siting back down.

Then the bell saying that lunch was done.

"Well see you two later," Rachel said getting up really fast.

"See you Rachel," I said.

"Ready to go Kurt," Mercedes said while getting up.

"Ya sure lets go," I said while getting up.

"Why was Rachel in a such hurry to get away," I asked Mercedes while throwing away my lunch.

"I have no idea. Maybe to see Finn," Mercedes said.

We both looked at each other. Then we broke out laughing.

"Ya probably. So lets go to class. I don't want to be late," I said.

"Ya let's go to class."

"Actually I have to go my locker Mercedes. See you in class," I said.

"Ya see Kurt," she said.

Then I gave her a hug and left to go to my locker. Gosh what a day this has been.

**A Unknown Location at night (This is written in third person)**

You can see a person wearing all black at the computer looking at pictures he or she took. The pictures are of Kurt and Sam hanging out and watch a movie. Then the person clicks the next picture of Sam going to kiss Kurt. The person goes and clicks and starts to print out all the pictures. Then the person walks over to the printer and picks up the photos. The person is wearing gloves so the fingerprints don't get on the paper. The person picks up the photos and starts to look at them close up to their persons face. But you could not see because the person is wearing a ski mask. Then the person puts the pictures down and goes back to get their phone. And is about to text someone. But there is a knock at the door. So they put their phone down. The person goes over to their computer and turns it off. And turns the lights in the room and leaves to go and answer the door. But before leaving the room the person puts the pictures of Kurt and Sam in a folder called "Blackmail to the bitch".

**This is the longest chapter I wrote. So I really hope you liked it. What do you think –A is going to do with those pictures? Stay tuned and find out in the next couple chapters. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Who is ready for the new chapter? Is –A is going to attack? Or is Sam going to make a move read and find out. Please review. **

**Chapter 7:**

Wow yesterday was really weird I thought while going to my locker. I opened my locker to find a photo next to my textbooks. When I opened it is was a picture of Sam and I watching Mean Girls and when he was going to kiss me. Wait how did someone take pictures of us there's only a small window in my room. Wait a small window! Some took this picture through that small window. Then I looked down to see a note on the floor. It read:

" **Hey Bitch nice to see that you are having fun at home. You are so fucking predictable now listen fag if Sam is going to ask to hang out you will say yes. If you don't I will release these picture to the public. Also when you do hang out with him tonight you need to try and seduce him and make him to try and kiss him. Bye Bitch. Just remember I am always watching. –A"**

Once I was done reading it I looked up to see Sam heading towards me. I put the not away but was still holding the picture. Then I looked at the picture then looked back up to see Sam there.

"Hey Kurt," He said.

"Oh hi Sam," I said putting the picture back in my locker and closing it.

"So um hey what are you doing tonight?"

"Um I am doing nothing. Why Sam?"

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me. I mean like if you wanted," Sam asked while he started to blush.

"Um sure Sam how about you come to my house around 5 ok?"

"So I will see you at glee then I will come to your house around 5. Ok so see you then," He said then left.

OMG this –A person is really trying to fuck up my life.

**Later that day right before glee club started**

Wow the day went really fast. I can't believe I am going to hang out with Sam later today.

"Hey Kurt," Sam said.

"Hey Sam. What's up," I asked

"How about instead of hanging out your house lets hang at mine," he asked.

"Sure that is a plan," I said then Mr. Shue came in side.

"Hey guys well Rachel came to mean early today saying she wanted to sing a song," Mr. Shue said.

"Again really Mr. Shue," Puck complained.

"Oh shut up Puck. Mercedes and Kurt I will like you on back up please," Rachel.

I stood up and went up to the front of the room and then the music started.

Rachel:

"_Got a secret, _

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save._

_Better lock it in your pocket, _

_Taking this one to the grave._

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said._

_'Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead."_

Kurt:

"_Why do you smile _

_Like you've been told a secret?_

_Now you're telling lies_

_'Cause you have sworn to keep it._

_But no one keeps a secret, _

_No one keeps a secret._

_Why when we do our darkest deeds_

_Do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains, _

_Become a living hell._

_'Cause everybody tells, _

_Everybody tells."_

Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes:

"_Got a secret, _

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save._

_Better lock it in your pocket, _

_Taking this one to the grave._

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said._

_'Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead."_

Mercedes:

"_Look into my eyes, _

_Now you're getting sleepy._

_Are you hypnotized_

_By secrets that you're keeping?_

_I know what you're keeping, _

_I know what you're keeping."_

All three of them:

"_Got a secret, _

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save._

_Better lock it in your pocket, _

_Taking this one to the grave._

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said._

_'Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead._

_Got a secret, _

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save._

_Better lock it in your pocket, _

_Taking this one to the grave._

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said._

_'Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead._

_Got a secret, _

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save._

_Better lock it in your pocket, _

_Taking this one to the grave._

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said._

_'Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead._

_Yes, two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead._

_Yes, two can keep a secret_

_If one of us is _

_Dead"_

"Um Rachel why did you sing that song," Mr. Shue asked.

"Some people should not keep secrets," Rachel said looking at Finn.

"Alright creepy," Puck said.

"RACHEL WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK DUMB HEAD THAT FINN AND I ARE TOGETHER," Quinn yelled.

Where did that come from?

"YOU KNOW WHAT QUINN YOU GOT TO STOP TAKING THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU," Rachel yelled back at Quinn.

This is really confusing.

" BACK OFF BITCH," Quinn yelled then slapped Rachel.

Then both of the girls started to fight.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP NOW," Mr. Shue yelled.

"She is being a whore Mr. Shue," Rachel whined.

"Both of you come with me," Mr. Shue said.

Then I noticed that Finn left the room through all this fighting. I went out to the hallway and found Sam there.

"Hey Sam is it ok that we go over to your house now," I asked.

"Sure Kurt lets get going," he said.

Ok now to go and hang out with him. Great am I going to do what –A said to do or should I just ignore –A. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I got a text from –A. It said:

"If you do not do what I say the pictures will get released. Have fun whore. –A"


	9. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT? THEN NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE REVELED WHO –A IS! Who is excited! I am going to call that chapter –A Day! So here's Chapter 8. Please review and enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8:**

In the car with Sam was really weird. We just sat in the car very silent. Once we got to house he finally said something.

" Hey I am sorry if my room is a mess," he said.

"It is fine everyone's room are a mess at one time or another," I said.

Then took me up to his room. There are posters everywhere from the movie Avatar.

"Nice room," I said.

"Thanks I guess. Um hey do you want to watch a movie?"

"Um sure what movie," I asked.

"How about Avatar. Last time we watched your favorite movie now lets watch mine."

"That sounds fine. But I have a confession to make," I said.

"And what is that."

"Well I have never seen Avatar. I just never got to see it," I said.

"NO WAY. I have to fix that right now," he said very excited.

"So where are we going to watch the movie," I asked.

"Um well there's a T.V in here so if you want…"

How did I not notice the T.V just sitting there? OMG I am being such an idiot.

"Um sure let's watch in here," I said.

Then he went to put the movie in. After he put it in he went to go and lay down on his bed. I was just standing there like an idiot.

"Um dude come over," he said.

I then went over to the bed and sat down.

"Oh come over," he said pulling me over closer to him.

We basically are cuddling. Wow this feels really good.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Wow that movie was really good," I said.

"I know! Now what are we going to now," he asked.

"I have no idea," I said coming closer to him.

"I think I may I have an idea," Sam said also coming closer.

"Oh what that might be?"

"I think you know. You are very clever," Sam said.

"Well I am not that clever. But I am now" I said.

"I think so…" He said coming closer to my face.

"Are you sure you want to do this," I asked.

"Oh I am really sure I want to," he replied.

After he said that are lips touched. Wow this the best feeling ever. His lips are like amazing. Wait are we making out? Then I pulled away.

"How was that," I asked.

"It was amazing. You are amazing," He said.

"Oh thank you. You are really good your self," I said smiling.

Then we started to make out again. This is the best part of the day then I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled away but he continued to kiss me on the neck. I check to see that I got a text. It was from –A. It read:

"**Good little whore. Have fun for because this is the last fun you are ever going to have. –A"**

Dang did I really forget about –A?

**IN KURT'S ROOM (Unknown person)**

All you can see is Kurt's room really dark. You see a person wearing all black moving around the room looking for a place to put a hidden camera. This person knows they need to hide it really good because Kurt is really clever person. They find the perfect spot. It is in in the computer. The person goes over to the computer turn it on and put in a virus to be always recording even when it is off. Kurt will never know. After the virus was done downloading the person got up. The person to took out there phone and went to send a text to some girl named Rachel. The person started to send the text. It read:

"**Bitch the boy never loved you. Get over your self. You are a piece of trash and disserve to go away. –A"**

After sending the text the person started to move out of the room. Then the person turned around. Now you can see the persons face. "-A" is …


	10. Chapter 9

**HEY WHOS READY FOR –A DAY? I think I am ready to find out who –A is. I really don't know who –A is my self. So we are going to find out together. ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Chapter 9 (-A DAY):**

**(Previously on Kurt Hummel's Reality)**

**IN KURT'S ROOM (Unknown person)**

All you can see is Kurt's room really dark. You see a person wearing all black moving around the room looking for a place to put a hidden camera. This person knows they need to hide it really good because Kurt is really clever person. They find the perfect spot. It is in in the computer. The person goes over to the computer turn it on and put in a virus to be always recording even when it is off. Kurt will never know. After the virus was done downloading the person got up. The person to took out there phone and went to send a text to some girl named Rachel. The person started to send the text. It read:

"**Bitch the boy never loved you. Get over your self. You are a piece of trash and disserve to go away. –A"**

After sending the text the person started to move out of the room. Then the person turned around. Now you can see the persons face. "-A" is Brittney. You could see that see is really proud of her work. Then you hear her phone buzz. She got a text from an unknown person. It read:

"Is the deed done?"

She replied saying yes.

**Next Day at school (Back to Kurt)**

Last night was amazing! When I got home from Sam's house I went directly to sleep. All I could think about is what happened last night while walking up to my locker. Sam was waiting for me there.

"Morning Kurt," He said.

"Morning Sam," I replied.

"So I just wanted to ask you if we could go on a official date tonight?"

"Um that sounds amazing. Um where would we go," I asked.

"How about Bread sticks?"

"That sounds amazing. I have to go to class now Sam. I will talk about this at lunch ok?"

"That sounds good. See you at lunch," He said.

Then I started to walk away feeling great then I felt something cold go on to me. Fuck I got slushed. I looked around to only see Britney there. Britney would not of done it so who ever has done it must of left really quickly. FUCK! Then I got a text from –A. It said:

"Did that feel nice? Nice way to start the morning right? -A"


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I really love them! I know you guys did not seeing that come but this chapter is going to make you guys really freak out. By the way each chapter is like an episode and each fiction is a new season. So please enjoy and review like always. Also this chapter is Brittany's part of view.

**CHAPTER 10:**

** (BRITTNEY'S PART OF VIEW!)**

Ha Kurt did not even notice me throwing that slushy! That little stupide head. A lot of people think of me as being stupid but really it is just an act. I am actually really smart. Thinking all I have done so far to Kurt makes me smile. I had played everyone. Everyone thinks I love Kurt but actually I don't that little idiot can suck his own balls. I know I am being mean but he is like the center of attention and well I am suppose to be the one center of attention. Whatever becoming –A was the best idea ever. And now that I am getting a lot of help team –A is growing really fast!

**(KURT'S POINT OF VIEW)**

After rushing to the bathroom to get changed I bumped into Sam.

"Hey Kurt what is with the rush," he asked.

"Well I just got slushed and well I just changed and I need to get to class."

"I think we needed to talk. Kurt I have been thinking of you a lot. Like I am starting to feel something weird."

"Sam it is called caring for a person," I said.

"Well I care about you a lot."

"Aw that always nice to hear. Now stop the joking," I said.

"You know I was not kidding about the date tonight," he said looking into my eyes.

"I now know you were not kidding."

"Kurt can I ask you a question," he asked.

"Um sure."

" Will you be my boyfriend," he asked griping on to my hands.

"Yes Sam. Yes I will be your boyfriend," I said.

Then he kissed me.

**I know a short chapter but well the next two will be long. Guys please don't stop reading this fic because I made Brittney evil.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Who has missed me? I miss all of you! All right I have announcement to make. You guys ready for it? Well this story is also getting a sequel. But that wont be for a long time. This story has about around 10 or more chapters left. Also after the Halloween episode in this fic I am going to take a little break and I will be back a week after the Halloween episode. Or maybe I wont take a break at all but I am just warning you guys. And yes there is going to be a Halloween episode coming up really soon. Something big is going to happen in that episode. Well let's this chapter begin. Enjoy and like always please review!**

**Chapter 11:**

** (Kurt's Point of View)**

Did that really happen? Did he really ask me to be his boyfriend? I think I must be dreaming. Nope I am not. I just living reality. My reality. Kurt Hummel's reality. This is not a dream. This relationship is real. After leaving the bathroom Sam and I parted. I still had to go to class. Then lunch came. As going to my table I saw Brittney there and Mercedes and Rachel.

"Hey guys. What's up," I asked sitting.

"Nothing much Kurt," Mercedes said.

"Ya not too much going on," Rachel said.

"Hey Kurt did you get slushied today because you are not wearing the same clothes you were wearing earlier," Mercedes asked.

"Did my dolphin get slushied," Brittney asked.

"I did. I don't even know who did it though. It is like the person threw it then ran away. Anyway lets not talk about me being slushied," I said picking up my apple and taking a big bite.

"So I saw you and Sam hanging out are you two a thing now," Rachel asked.

"I have no idea," I said smiling.

" You two totally are," Mercedes said.

Dang did I give it away. Wait am I blushing?

"Kurt we can see that you are blushing," Brittney said.

"Wow I am really embarrassed," I said.

**(Brittney's Point of View)**

Ya you better be embarrassed bitch. You are stealing all of the hot guys. Now Finn kissed you and now you are dating Sam. Kurt is being a real big slut. I mean seriously he need to calm his dick down. This is good –A material. I can use this information to my advantage.

"Aww Kurt don't be embarrassed it is time you got a guy," I said.

"Wow Brittney that's really nice of you to say," Kurt said.

Ya me being nice. Fuck that I hate you Kurt. Ya it is nice of me not to say that you are a whore and should go and sleep with Mr. Shue. Ya go ahead and have sex with him. I am really getting sick of having to be nice to this ass whole. Then the bell rang.

"Hey guys I am going to get going," I said.

Then I got up leaving them. I went over to my locker and got out the –A phone. And went to send Kurt a text. I started to type. Hope he likes this new gift I am sending him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12. Who excited? I am! Please review!**

**CHAPTER 12:**

** (KURT'S POINT OF VIEW)**

I felt a buzz from my pocket. I took my phone out to see I got a new text. It read:

"**I can see that you got a boy. Congrats on that. Let's see how long it will last with me around. I will make sure you are going to regret getting a boyfriend. Just remember Halloween is next week. I could be anywhere. The mystery of it. Bitch please I am going to make your life extra hard now. Enjoy! Welcome to boarded the –A train. One person is riding and that is you. Destination hell. Like I said earlier enjoy your life! –A"**

Holy shit did I forget that Halloween is next week? Shit. Remembering how big Halloween is big here. I need to get ready. Fuck did the bell just ring? Yes it did. I am late to class! FUCK!

**AFTER SCHOOL…**

So class was not that bad we just had a huge test. I got a "A" on it. I know because I forced the history teacher to grade it after class. Now to get ready for this date. It is going to be amazing! Now time to go home and get ready. Did my phone just vibrate? It did! I took my phone out and saw that I have a new message. It was from Sam. It read:

" **EXCITED FOR TONIGHT! I AM BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS. CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU. SEE YA SOON."**

That is so cute of him to say. I can't wait to see him to see him too.

**(SOMEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL BRITTNEY'S PART)**

I can see a figure coming up to me wearing all black. Everything the person is wearing black. Even there face is black. I can't see their face but I know the person is here to speak to me.

"Did you do what we needed to do," I asked.

The person shook their head yes.

"Great. Now what you need to do is take this phone and text Sam," I said taking the –A phone out of my pocket and handed it to the person.

The person took the phone and put it in their pocket.

"Now I got to get going. Do this mission right and you might not get into trouble," I said leaving.

As I looked back I could see the person just standing there. Everything is going to plan now!

**(NO ONES PART BUT YOU CAN SEE THE UNKOWN PERSON)**

The person took out the phone and started to scroll down to find a contact until they found the contact called "Sam". They started to type in the phone then a person came up to the person.

"You ass whole. What do you want with my life," Rachel said.

The person did nothing but shake their head.

"I am not doing what you want me to do. Kurt is my friend!"

Once again the person shook their head. Then they finished text Sam then but the phone away.

"What you going to do now," Rachel asked looking at the person with fear.

After Rachel said that the person went up to her griped her and dragged her away to a unknown location. All you can hear are the muffled scream from Rachel.

**(SAM POINT OF VIEW)**

As I was getting ready I felt a my phone vibrate. I checked and I got another text from this person. It read:

"**Well it looks like someone got a boyfriend. If you don't want the school to know that you are dating Kurt you better not show up and dump him tomorrow. If you don't do this I will leak that you are bi and Kurt will be in trouble. Have a fun night! –A"**

After I read the text I dropped my phone. I know what I have to do. Even though it might be a mistake! A tear left my eye.


	14. Chapter 13

**Welcome back everyone from the break. I am sorry I have not updated weekly like I usually do but I needed sometime to think about the end of this season. Also the season finale starts the next chapter so this chapter is going to be really important to understanding the end of this season. So if you don't want to be confused I suggest reading this chapter and not skipping to the season finale. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13:**

** (One Week Later)**

The day before Halloween really sucks. No not because you don't have a costume ready it is just that you have to find someone to go to the dance with if you are single. Which I am. Sam stood me up and has been ignoring me for the past week and so on. He never sits next to me or looks at me. It is like I am invisible to him now. I guess I could just go with the girls to the dance tomorrow. Ya there is a dance tomorrow on Halloween. But here it is the best dance out of the whole year. We have a haunted house an in the gym it is a huge party. It is so much fun!

" Hey Kurt are you going to sit or what," Mercedes asked pointing to our lunch table.

I just notice I have been standing in the cafeteria looking like a fool.

"Ya sorry Mercedes," I said.

"So have you seen Rachel haven't seen her since a week ago," Mercedes asked.

"Nope have not even thought about her. Wait isn't kind of strange that she is not in school for the past week."

"Maybe she is just sick. I have no idea Kurt but where ever that diva is I think she is ok. She is a tough girl Kurt."

"I know that she is tough but it is so not like her to miss a couple days or a week of school. It just makes me worried if she is ok," I said.

"Like I said I think she is fine. She will probably be here tomorrow," Mercedes said.

Then I turned around to see Finn looking at Mercedes and I.

"Hey why is Finn looking at us?"

"I have no idea. Maybe he is also looking for Rachel."

"Ok. But why would he looking for Rachel over here?"

"Kurt maybe just maybe she sits with us everyday!"

"Ok… But he kind of know she has not been here for a couple days. And isn't he dating Quinn now again?"

"Ya but… Ok you got me there. Well lets forget about him and continue with our lunch," Mercedes said while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Is it good," I asked.

"Ya but my Mom knows I hate tuna."

"Tuna is not all that bad."

"It is Kurt but what ever."

Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Rachel standing there.

"Hey Rachel. Where have you been hiding," I asked.

"Um no Kurt can I talk to you," She asked.

I nodded yes and got up with her and went out into the hallway.

"So Rachel what's up," I asked.

"Kurt your in danger. I am totally serious don't go to the Halloween party tomorrow."

"Wait why not and how am I in danger," I asked.

"Someone is after you I can not say…"

"Rachel just tell me."

"I cant Kurt just don't go tomorrow. It is safe if you don't go."

"Rachel what are you not telling me."

"I have to go Kurt I love you."

"Why are you saying this," I asked.

"Bye Kurt," She said then ran down the hall.

What just happened? Why was Rachel warning me? Nothing is going to happen tomorrow. Then I felt my phone buzz. I got a text from –A. It said:

"**Forget about me already? Time to have some fun tomorrow. Cant wait to see you tomorrow at the dance! –A"**

-A is going to be at the dance! How did I forget about –A? Ugh. Now it is time to unmask that bitch an get life back to normal. –A here I come!


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is the season Finale of Kurt Hummel's Reality. Season 2 should be coming out soon. What should the name of season two be? Also this is going to be in a lot of parts so I can get the most into this finale. So I hope you guys really like it and Happy Halloween everyone! Please fav and Review!**

**Chapter 14 Halloween Part 1:**

(Somewhere in a unknown location)

"I did what you wanted," Rachel said.

The person dressed in all black nodded his or hers head. The room that they are in was very little and you can barley see anything. Just the light that came from the window. The person dressed in all black went towards the window.

"Can I go," Rachel asked.

The person shook their head no. The person turned around and grasped Rachel's arm. Rachel started to scream but like the first time no one can hear her. Rachel struggled to get away but couldn't. Rachel had to face what was coming her way.

(Kurt's Bedroom. Kurt's Part)

Today is finally Halloween. The day of all days I can be viewed as normal. Not just as some freak of nature. Ya this year I am going as a simple costume but I do look amazing in it. My skin tone for it is also perfect. Ya I am going to be a vampire.

"Kurt you ready to go," Finn asked for the top of the stairs.

I took one look at my self and nodded with approval.

"Ya Finn hold on," I said.

Just one finishing touch. I had to put the fangs in. As I placed the fangs in my mouth I saw Finn coming down the stairs. He is all dressed in his football uniform but it had a zombie effect to it. Wow really original Finn. Being a football player. Don't you already do that?

"Wow you look great Kurt," he said looking at me.

"Thank. An well you have gone really original I see," I said.

"Ya well Quinn wanted to be a zombie cheerleader so I am her zombie football player. Fun right," He asked.

"Ya a bunch."

"So are you ready to go? Cause we are going to be late if we don't go now," Finn said.

I looked back in the mirror. I looked fine and ready for everyone to see.

"Ya sure lets go."

After Finn went up the stairs I went to go and grab my backpack when I saw a note sticking out of one of the pockets. I took it out and read it. It said:

"**Can't wait to see what you are going to be this year. Just remember I see everything you do. Hope you have a amazing Halloween! –A"**

I took the note and threw it to the garbage can. Then I grabbed my backpack and went up stairs to see Finn waiting at the door for me.

"After you Princess," he said.

I rolled my eyes then went out to the car. Ever house on the block is decorated with all Halloween stuff. Blood, spider webs and dead bodies everywhere. What can possibly go wrong today? Oh ya everything. –A is going to be at the party and I don't know what Rachel was talking about yesterday. Warning me about not going to the party. Ya right I am going. It is going to be amazing tonight!

"Hey Kurt get in the car," Finn said.

"I am going Finn. Don't rush me."

"Well I am going to rush you. We don't need to be late for school," Finn said.

"Wow someone suddenly cared about school," I said.

"All I care about right now is that your ass gets in to this car," Finn said pointing at the car.

I finally opened the door and got into the car.

"Finally! Now lets go," Finn said as he started the car.

Soon we will be at school. Gosh school. Let just hope nothing goes wrong today.


	16. Chapter 15

**Here is the season Finale of Kurt Hummel's Reality. Season 2 should be coming out soon. What should the name of season two be? Also this is going to be in a lot of parts so I can get the most into this finale. So I hope you guys really like it and Happy Halloween everyone! Please fav and Review!**

**Chapter 15 Halloween Part 2:**

(In the Hallways of McKinley High. Kurt Part)

Everyone is dressed up in costumes. It is amazing! I am not being made fun of. As I went to my locker I spotted Rachel in a Elphaba costume like I guessed. She loves that musical more then I do.

"Hey Rachel. Love the costume," I said.

"Thanks Kurt. Hey can I talk to you about something," She asked looking nervous.

"Um sure what's up?"

"So I have been getting these text from someone called –A and I have no idea what to do," She said.

"Wait you have also been getting texts from –A," I asked.

"Ya for weeks. This person has been making my life a living hell," She said.

" Same here. Oh my gosh I hate –A. Hey did you get the text about that –A is going to be at the party tonight?"

"Ya I did. I am going to unmask this bitch for once and for all," Rachel said.

"Same here. I have had enough with –A. It has gone too far," I said.

"Well I got to go to class. I will see you later. Um we can talk about this later?"

"Ya we can. We need this to end for once and for all," I said.

After I said that Rachel was gone. I could not see her through the crowd of monsters and other costumes. Tonight this bitch is going down. I am done with it!


	17. Chapter 16

**Here is the season Finale of Kurt Hummel's Reality. Season 2 should be coming out soon. What should the name of season two be? Also this is going to be in a lot of parts so I can get the most into this finale. So I hope you guys really like it and Happy Halloween everyone! Please fav and Review!**

**Chapter 16 Halloween part 3:**

(In the Cafeteria. Kurt's Part)

I am sitting with Rachel, and Mercedes today like always. Mercedes is a dead nurse this year. She looks amazing in this costume.

"So Kurt about –A" Rachel said.

"Wait who is –A," Mercedes asked.

"A person who has been bring hell to the both of us," I said.

"Do you know who –A is Kurt," Mercedes asked.

"No we have no clue who –A is. And that is the scary part. We have no idea who this person is," I said.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"All she has been doing is threating the world is to tell are deepest secrets and ruin are life's," Rachel said.

"Well she sent us well at least a text saying that she or he is going to be here tonight at the party. I am going to find out who this bitch is and end it for once and for all," I said.

"I will help you guys. Who ever this bitch is messing with my friends is not right," Mercedes said.

"Thanks Mercedes," I said.

Then the bell rang.

"I will talk to you guys later. How about you guys come to my house after school before the dance," I said.

"Sure, " Both Mercedes and Rachel said.

(Somewhere in the hallways. No ones part)

You can see Rachel walking to her next but then you see someone push her into a closet. In the closet is Rachel and a person wearing all black.

"What do you want me to do now," Rachel asked.

The person gave her a note and pushed out the door. Rachel looked down at the paper then went on to class. Then you see the door to the closet open. You see the person in all black run to the nearest bathroom. Next thing you see if Quinn coming out of the bathroom. No one else. Just her walking out going to her next class. No one else cam out of that bathroom after.


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is the season Finale of Kurt Hummel's Reality. Season 2 should be coming out soon. What should the name of season two be? Also this is going to be in a lot of parts so I can get the most into this finale. So I hope you guys really like it and Happy Halloween everyone! Please fav and Review!**

**Chapter 17 Halloween part 4:**

(In Kurt's Bedroom Kurt's Part)

"So do you think we are going to be able to catch –A" Rachel asked while sitting on my bed.

Mercedes was looking a mirror.

"If really try ya. But it is going to be really hard. We have no idea who or what –A looks like," Mercedes said.

Then we all felt are phones buzz. I grabbed my phone from my pocket. I got a message from –A. It said:

" **Wondering who I am? I am everywhere bitch. I see and hear everything you guys talk about. Shhh I can see you breathe. Don't worry I will make sure I am at the party. See you there. –A"**

I turned to the window to see a nothing there. All I could see is the sidewalk and little kids walking them going out trick or treating.

"No one is there," I said.

"Ya we know no one is there," Mercedes said freaking out.

"Mercedes calm down," Rachel said.

"No I will not calm down Rachel. Someone was just spying on us," Mercedes said.

I turned to look at my clock. It was almost 7 pm.

"Girls we should get going to the party. It is going to start in about ten minutes," I said.

"Hold on I need to touch up my make up," Rachel said.

"Ya same here. I need to look great for this party," Mercedes said.

"You both look amazing already," I said.

"Complements Kurt Hummel will get you no where," Mercedes said.

"Oh sure Mercedes. Just can we get going soon? I don't want to be late," I said.

"There we are done Kurt. Gosh what is the huge hurry," Rachel asked.

"Well I just want to unmask this bitch already," I said.

"Kurt –A will be waiting for us there. Not like –A is already is here," Mercedes said.

"I am just going to go up stairs. I will wait for you guys up there," I said.

Once I got up stairs I saw Finn standing in the Kitchen.

"Hey Kurt," he said.

"Oh hi Finn. Why are you not at the dance," I asked.

"I am waiting for Quinn to get here," he said.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I will get it Finn," I said.

When I opened the door I saw Sam standing there.

"What do you want," I asked with a stern voice.

"Kurt can I talk to you," Sam asked.

"You are already talking to me," I said.

"I mean can we talk in privet," Sam asked.

"Come on in," I said.

As soon as Sam stepped into the house Finn looked mad.

"What the hell is he doing here," Finn asked pointing at Sam.

" He wants to talk to me Finn can you give us some privacy," I asked.

"No," Finn said.

"Come on Finn just let us talk," Sam said.

"No Sam you guys can't talk. You stood up my brother. That was not right," Finn said.

"Finn just let us talk," I said.

"No," Finn said.

"Finn! God damit just let us talk," I shouted.

Finn looked very shocked.

"Fine but only for a little bit," Finn said while going outside.

I turned around to see Sam. He was wearing a pirate costume. It looked so cute on him. Don't think about him that way Kurt he stood you up.

"What's up," I asked.

"I am sorry," he said.

"What?"

"I am sorry for standing you up," Sam said.

"Why," was the only words that could come out of my mouth at that moment.

"I cant say. But I just couldn't go," Sam said.

"So that's why you came here," I said.

"No…" Sam started to say.

"Get out. Get out of my house," I said.

"But Kurt," He said.

"GET OUT!"

After I yelled at him he left. Then the girls finally came up from my room.

"Ready to go," I asked.

"Yep. Lets go," Mercedes said going outside.

"Hey I thought I heard Sam voice. Why was he here," Rachel asked.

"He just had something to say," I said while getting into the car.

"Kurt what happened," Mercedes asked.

"Nothing happened and lets please not talk about it," I said starting the car.

"Fine," both of them said.

Now we are all of to the Halloween party at school. I am finally going to unmask this bitch once and for all! Tonight is going to be fun.b


	19. Chapter 18

**Here is the season Finale of Kurt Hummel's Reality. Season 2 should be coming out soon. What should the name of season two be? Also this is going to be in a lot of parts so I can get the most into this finale. So I hope you guys really like it and Happy Halloween everyone! Please fav and Review!**

**Chapter 18 Halloween Part 5:**

The hallways were filled with people just waiting to go into the room. The party is actually split up into three rooms. The first room is for drinks. Then you go through a haunted house to end up in the next room where the DJ is. Then you go through another haunted house to end up at the cafeteria where there is another DJ and a ton of food. So ya are school goes all out for Halloween.

"Hey Kurt they are starting to let people in," Mercedes said pointing to the opened doors.

"Lets go in. I cant wait to see what they did this year," Rachel said.

As we got up to the front of the line we could see Britney waiting for us.

"Hey guys ready to go in," Britney asked.

"Ya hope this year is better then last years," I said.

Then we enter the first haunted house out of three. It was another hallway. It was completely dark so you could not see where you are going. The only thing you have is the flashlight that was given to you at the front. Then I felt something touch me. I turned the flashlight to see that Rachel, Mercedes, and Britney were not there. In their place was a person wearing all black. The person then went to grab me but missed. Is this person suppose to be doing this? Then the person tried to grab at me again. Then I started to run down the hallway. While this person wearing all black chassed me. Then I got to the end of the hallway and opened the door to the next room but the door was locked. Then I turned around to see the person standing there waiting for me.

"Let me go," I said.

But the person just shook their head no. Then the person ran up to me and grabbed my arm. Then I knew this was not suppose to happen. Then the person picked me up and started to take me to where ever we were going to. All I knew was that I was in big trouble! The next thing I knew was that I blacked out. I woke up to see Mercedes and I tied up onto a chair. Our mouth were duck taped shut and our hands were tied behind the chair. I looked around tried to fin Britney or Rachel but they were not there. Then I saw the person again. Standing there waiting for someone. Or that is what it looked like the person was doing. Then a door opened. Another person wearing all black stepped in. Then the second person started to take off their mask. The person under the mask was…


	20. Chapter 19

**Here is the season Finale of Kurt Hummel's Reality. Season 2 should be coming out soon. What should the name of season two be? Also this is going to be in a lot of parts so I can get the most into this finale. So I hope you guys really like it and Happy Halloween everyone! Please fav and Review!**

**Chapter 19 Halloween Part 6:**

Then a door opened. Another person wearing all black stepped in. Then the second person started to take off their mask. The person under the mask was Britney. She started to walk towards me.

"Hello loser. Ya you finally get to see who –A is," She said.

She went up to me and took the tape off of my mouth.

"You bitch! Why are you doing this," I asked.

I was really pissed off. It was Britney all this time! WHAT THE FUCK?

"Why did I do all of this? Well maybe to start is that you take all of the hot guys," She said.

"No I don't," I said.

"Ya you do. Kurt you just don't know about all of them. Finn, Sam, and Puck all have a secret crush on you," Britney said.

"You are lying," I said.

"Nope I am not. Also you steal everything from me. You steal the attention, the solos, and you steal all of my friends."

"I do not. Britney please lets rethink this I have not done any of the things you have said. Lets just forget about it and move on with out lives," I said.

Then she took something out of her pocket.

"Well I cant," She said while opening the bladed to a knife " I can't forget what you have done to me. All I get to do is be tortured by it! And I am through with it! And it is time for you to die," She said while raising the knife.

"Britney you don't have to do this," I said while panicking.

"But I do." She said while sending the knife down.

But the knife miss and cut the rope so I could get free.

"Oh look someone is free but with no weapon," She shouted.

She raised the knife again and tried to stab me but missed once again. Then the knife well to the floor. Both of us looked at each other and ran for the knife. We both grabbed at it at the same time.

"Let go bitch," Britney said.

"No you let go," I said.

We both were pulling at it but in the end she got it.

"Ready to die Kurt," She asked.

"Not today," I said.

I looked around the room to see if I could use anything. Then I spotted a bunch of glass on a table. If I could just get her on the ground near by the table I could knock down the glass and get her unconscious.

"Hey Britney if you want to kill me you have to get me," I said running towards the table.

She then ran towards and was ready to stab me right in the arm. But I was too quick and tackled her onto the ground. We started to fight. I knew this was my only chance. Once I punched her in the stomach I got up. I went to the table and pushed everything off the table. Everything fell off the table and hit Britney. Then I saw that she did not move. It is all done. Britney is passed out. I went to go and got the knife from Britney's hand. Then I went over to untie the unconscious Mercedes. After that I looked over to see that Britney was not where she was on the ground. Fuck she got up.

"Hey Kurt looking for me," Britney said behind me.

I turned around to see her right behind me. She then rand up to me but I was too quick and I stabbed her with the knife. She looked at me and collapsed on to the ground. The knife ended up in her leg but that was enough to get her on to the ground. Then the door opened. I looked to see the police going everywhere in the room. One came up to me.

"Sir are you ok," He asked.

"I am not sure but please get some help for my friend," I said.

"I will just please come with me," he said leading me out the door. As I got out side I could see police everywhere. Then I saw Sam. When he turned his head and saw me he ran up to me.

"Are you ok," he asked.

"I am fine," I said.

"No you are not look at all the blood over you," he said.

Then I looked at myself. There was blood everywhere.

"Kurt what happened," he asked.

I just stood there.

"Kurt tell me what happened," He said again.

Then I black out.


	21. Chapter 20

**Here is the season Finale of Kurt Hummel's Reality. Season 2 should be coming out soon. What should the name of season two be? This is the last chapter. Than k you guys for reading this season. It was really fun to write it. So I hope you guys really like it and Happy Halloween everyone! Please fav and Review!**

**Chapter 20 Halloween Part 7:**

I woke up in Sam's arms.

"Sam where am I," I asked.

"We are still at school," He said.

Then I remembered everything that just happened. Mercedes and I got kidnapped and Britney was –A.

"Where is Mercedes," I asked.

"She is in the hospital. She has not woke up yet when you guys were out," He said.

Then a officer came up to us.

"Mr. Hummel is ok if I talk to you," he asked.

"Sure," I said getting up from Sam.

The officer led me to a table and sat me down.

"So Mr. Hummel what happened back there," He asked.

"Well …" I told him everything what happened a hour ago.

"Is that all I need to know Mr. Hummel," he asked.

"Ya it is," I said.

"You may go back to your friend now," he said.

I got up and looked for Sam but I did not see him anywhere. Then I heard another siren go off. It was the coroner's car coming into the parking lot. Wait someone died? Then people started to swarm around the entrance to school. The a bunch of officers started to come out with a person on a gird. Who is on that gird? Then I saw Sam running up to me.

"Kurt you need to get over here," he shouted.

Then I ran over to him.

"Kurt someone died," He said.

"Ya I know but who," I said.

"Kurt you are not going to like this," He said.

"Sam just tell me already," I said.

"Kurt they found Rachel," He said.

"Ya I know they found her. She went to the dance tonight," I said.

"No Kurt they found Rachel's body," He said.

"What," I asked.

"Rachel is dead Kurt."


End file.
